


【授翻】Eaten Out | 吃干抹净

by meganekun_e



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Amputation Kink, Anal Sex, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Cannibalism, Consensual Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Disembowelment, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Murder Family, Mutant Powers, Objectification, Prompt Fill, Regeneration, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25308850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meganekun_e/pseuds/meganekun_e
Summary: 威尔有身体修复能力，汉尼拔就不时地食用威尔的身体部位，将他烹饪成一道道美味的餐点。
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neunundneunzig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neunundneunzig/gifts).
  * A translation of [Eaten Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14811761) by [neunundneunzig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neunundneunzig/pseuds/neunundneunzig). 



> 预警：血腥猎奇，食人，截肢kink，变异能力。这个系列一共三章，chapter1是精神拔杯，肉体杯拔。剩余章节精神肉体都是拔杯。两人特别会玩:D

虽然他曾今希望告诉汉尼拔这个秘密，但威尔默默希望汉尼拔没有注意到他的异样。也许是因为汉尼拔几乎知道关于他的一切，甚至对他恐慌发作时的每个细节了如指掌，第一次，威尔希望有人能了解他的另一面。威尔信任汉尼拔，自然也觉得应该把自己生理构造的特殊性告诉男人。

汉尼拔曾指出他患有白大褂综合症。这离真相不远了，威尔的确千方百计地尝试避开医生，有时为了以防万一也避开治疗师。但这不是普通出于对医疗程序的恐惧，不。他是害怕被人发现了他最真实的自己，然后为了科学研究而献身，被拖进解剖室忍受酷刑。因此他必须时刻保持警惕，这是他所知道的最好的办法了。

威尔受伤后组织再生于愈合的速度异常地快速，但他也不知道为什么这会发生。他的父亲也有同样的能力，从小灌输他这个特殊能力不是什么该让别人知道的事情。成长过程中，威尔也没有什么可以倾诉的对象，所以他自然形成了习惯，把这件事藏在心里。

他尝试了几次自残，切断自己的手指，还有一次砍掉了整个手臂，但它们最后还是长了回来。小时候他也曾帮助父亲，将一块患了病的肝脏剔除，然后看着全新的，健康的肝脏重新长出来。

威尔不知道自己为什么会这样。而且汉尼拔尽管医术高明，却看似从来没有注意到这一点。

在威尔活着从托拜厄斯·挪奇手中逃脱之后，他与汉尼拔两人紧紧相拥，如此害怕对方可能会有不测，如此接近的死亡将他们分开。当杰克和警察离开后，只剩下他们两人仍然不时地触摸着对方，如此庆幸彼此没有死掉，于此同时都不清楚他们的身体和情绪会如此激烈反应的原因。

他们回到了汉尼拔的家，威尔默默地帮汉尼拔更换了绷带，汉尼拔也没有问威尔是怎么做到毫发无伤的。没过多久他们就开始更多地触摸彼此，在一个小时后滚上了汉尼拔的床上，温柔地拥抱对方。威尔小心地避开汉尼拔的伤口，套弄着他们达到了无声的高潮。汉尼拔痛苦小声地吸了口气，这使威尔更快地达到了顶峰。

最坏的情况是汉尼拔会怒发冲冠，把他从床上摔下去，威尔想。不，更糟的会是汉尼拔因此知道了威尔有着异于常人愈合的能力。意料之外的是，威尔从汉尼拔那里得到了一个兴致勃勃的表情。

威尔很小心，甚至过于小心。但是没过多久，汉尼拔就开始用力地扇打威尔的屁股直到它变得红肿，随后开始狠狠地操他，或把威尔颤抖着的性器整个吞下喉咙。威尔无法抗拒这样的汉尼拔，凶狠，粗暴，霸道地占有着他，或者用甜美的粉红色薄唇包裹着威尔，精液与口水顺着嘴角滴落。

汉尼拔测试着威尔身体所能承受的边缘点，撕咬着，抓挠着，又残忍地掌掴着他泛红的臀部。他们有安全词，但威尔从来都不需要使用它。他的皮肤从来没有破裂过，身上也没有留下淤青。他的好医生认为这是高铁含量造成的，因此并没有在意，但也很少做会在威尔身上造成瘀痕的事。

除了做爱以外，他们在一起的时间也越来越多。威尔正在体验某种接近爱慕的情绪，但这只会让坦白变得更加困难。因为现在，威尔知道汉尼拔是什么了。

威尔按响了汉尼拔的门铃，紧张地等待着，计划着下一步的行动。他知道真相，他知道汉尼拔就是开膛手。这个藏在众目睽睽之下的怪物，不仅在吃他的”外科手术“战利品，他还把它们做成菜肴喂给其他人。威尔无法预料到这场冲突会导致什么结果，但他知道他必须坚持。

汉尼拔打开了门，微笑着，“威尔。我没有料到你会来拜访，亲爱的。请快进来吧，我的午饭马上就准备好了。”

威尔闭上眼睛。午餐，他的肚子违背他的意愿咕噜地响着。威尔希望他能现在就离开，他希望对这顿午饭感到反感，他也知道汉尼拔很快就会发现有什么不对劲了，“午饭吃什么？”

“啊，意大利火腿和奶酪，配上红酒。我刚才在…”

“意大利火腿。”威尔看向了一旁，“当然。”

威尔知道汉尼拔会因他的无礼而不悦，但他不能再玩下去了。威尔从汉尼拔身旁擦身而过，迅速走进厨房。他现在知道答案了。汉尼拔需要新鲜的肉，那威尔就会给他新鲜的肉，这是唯一的办法。他从汉尼拔的立刀架上拔出一把切肉刀，下定了决心。

威尔刚转过身，汉尼拔就一拳打中了他的腹部，然后用手掌狠狠地抵住他的鼻子，威尔听见一声令人反感的骨头摩擦声，他把刀掉在地上，踉踉跄跄地向后退去，汉尼拔捡起了那把刀。

“上帝啊汉尼拔，你他妈的在干什么？！”威尔护住了自己的鼻子，揉了揉它来缓解酸痛。

“我很抱歉我们最后发展成这样，威尔。”汉尼拔说，“那个茶杯……”

“我他妈的不是想要杀你！”威尔恼怒地抹了把脸上的血，“就给我一点该死的时间，可以吗？”

汉尼拔看向威尔，确信自己撞断了他的鼻子，但它还完好无损挺立着，威尔的眼睛也没有被撞得留下瘀伤。他皱起眉头，“请注意你的语言，威尔。”

“我会的，只要你不攻击我。”威尔沮丧地啐了一口，“把刀递给我。”汉尼拔显得有些怀疑，威尔气恼地嘟嚷：“求你先听我说，我们都不想……好吧，我现在不想跟你打架，把刀给我，听我说。”

汉尼拔放下了刀，但他还在研究威尔的脸，发现威尔的脸上的淤肿消失得干干净净，威尔的鼻子也很快止住了血。他知道威尔不容易受伤，但这也太过怪异。

威尔缓过劲来，放慢语气说，“我…我知道你是谁，你是什么。而我有另一种办法解决这一切。我不会把你交给杰克，但我不能让你继续这样下去。我良心上不能允许你这么做。”

威尔又深吸了一口气，忍痛折断了自己的左臂。汉尼拔发出轻柔的惊叹。威尔不知道接下来该怎么做，只是试图压抑下头脑中爆裂开来的疼痛感，抑止胳膊的自动恢复。威尔找到了骨头断裂的位置，拿起菜刀，一次又一次地瞄准手臂的脆弱部位砍下。

汉尼拔在对他大喊着什么，但威尔无法集中注意力去理解其中的含义。威尔以前切下过自己的手指，但截断整个手臂是另一回事。他终于停下来，皮肤立即开始从缺口处徐徐愈合。

威尔放下手臂后抬头望向汉尼拔。医生沉默着，盯着威尔那只正在长出来的胳膊。它生长速度缓慢，但威尔不在乎。汉尼拔因这一幕讶异地张开嘴，威尔扭开头看向别处。

汉尼拔不会泄露他的秘密，他们与对方的感情太过纠缠不清，两人不会拿彼此的生命去冒险。

“所以你不必一直去杀他们。这是你的肉，我不在乎我需要这样做多少次。”

汉尼拔迅速走过去，拿起了威尔的截肢，“威尔，这是不可能的。这完全违背了至此以来我对人类的基本认知。这–”

“请你…”，威尔不安地垂下视线，“收下我的肉。”

“令人惊奇，你已经超越了现代医学所可以达到的高度。请问我是否可以…”汉尼拔向菜刀伸出了手。

威尔叹息：“这里，拿好。其实在知道你的身份后，我不是那么想亲手递给你一把切肉刀。”

汉尼拔接过刀，在威尔断臂上更高处割下一刀，又卷起他的衣袖裸露出更多的手臂。鲜血涌冒而出，但伤痕痊愈得很快。汉尼拔抚摸着它，一阵奇异的感觉像电流般穿透了他的身体，但威尔不想费力对此分析。

“这非常有趣。”汉尼拔低声耳语，“而且十分迷人。现在，如果你被砍头或者被劈成两段…”

“我不知道，而且你不可以尝试。”威尔向后退了一步，决定撒个小谎，“阿拉娜知道我来这里看你了。”

汉尼拔抬起头向威尔微笑，”亲爱的，我当然不会伤害你的。你是那么的出色，我现在怎么可能忍心杀掉你呢？”

“…只是现在不会。”威尔坦率地吐槽。

“我没有任何现成的方案。但是你必须知道，以我的方式生存，必须要预备好应急计划。”汉尼拔回答，却仍然在着迷地摩挲着威尔的手臂。

威尔叹气，他完全明白汉尼拔会这样做的缘由。威尔点头：“让我们先吃了它吧，这让我有些累了。”

汉尼拔点了点头，“我应该把它冷藏起来吗？”他轻轻地摸着断臂。

“你应该比我更懂得如何准备人肉。”威尔挑起了一边的眉毛。

汉尼拔欢喜地微笑着，在威尔的脸颊上饱含深情地落下一吻，然后把他的胳膊抱到地下室去。威尔坐下身，他的手腕已经快长回来了。他叹了口气，这一切可能都是个错误。

汉尼拔回来了，给威尔拿出奶酪、意大利火腿和葡萄，然后给他倒了一杯水，给自己倒了红酒。汉尼拔抿起嘴唇，“现在把这个吃了。如果你今晚会留下的话，我需要做顿更丰盛的晚餐。”

威尔思考了良久后点头。汉尼拔也随着坐下来，“我想你也有你的问题。我有个主意，我可以回答你的问题，然后你需要回答我的。”

威尔颔首，“等价交换。”

“你为什么有这种能力？”

“基因，我猜。”威尔的嘴里塞满了奶酪，“我爸爸也是这样。所以，呃，你一共杀了多少人。”

汉尼拔看向一边，忖量着。最后他回答道，“四十一。”

威尔用手捂住了脸，“上帝啊，汉尼拔…”

“他们中的许多人不在美国，而大部分都跟我毫无关系。”汉尼拔歪了歪头，“你有打过穿孔?”

“是的，我高中的时候戴过六副耳环和一枚唇环。那真的…很糟糕。”威尔笑了，“我…让它痊愈了。如果我想直接覆过珠宝愈合，我的皮肤至少也会尝试的。”

汉尼拔点了点头，“这很棒…你有没有尝试让内部器官受损过?”

“我从来没有做过。但我知道它们会痊愈的。如果……”威尔闭上眼睛，缓缓地吸了口气，“如果你想吃我的器官，我可以安排。现在，你已经问了两个问题。”

汉尼拔似乎并不在意自己的小过失，目光贪婪地打量着威尔。威尔从来没有像现在这样被物化过。对面前的人来说他只是一顿饭而已，这感觉很奇怪，他不知道自己是否应该在意这件事。

“那么…”威尔觉得嘴巴干涩，“你把他们全吃了?”

“当我有能力的时候，是的。”汉尼拔同意。

“为什么？你什么时候开始的？”

汉尼拔暗红色的眼睛中闪过一瞬奇异的神色。他噘起嘴唇，看向别处，“那时候我差不多三岁，我年轻的时候就开始狩猎了。”他没有再问威尔什么。很明显，他们的游戏结束了，而威尔不打算发表意见。

汉尼拔直起身子，“请多吃点，我现在会去煮汤。我会趁你的肉还新鲜的时候使用它，否则这会非常粗鲁。”威尔笑了，汉尼拔完全是另一品种的人类。“是的，当然。” 

这可能是威尔吃过的最好的一顿饭了，至少那是他所尝过最美味的炖菜。威尔几乎一言不发地埋头吃着，尽量不发出吸吮肉汤的声音。吃用自己的肉煮成的饭菜确实是一种新奇的体验，他以前也有过一次，但那次可没有这样好的条件，没有银器，也没有桌布。威尔吃完了第一碗，用面包擦净了碗底的肉汤，然后又盛满第二碗，坐了回来。

“抱歉。”他羞怯地对汉尼拔笑了笑，“这…真的很美味。就像我说的，烹饪像胳膊这样尺寸的东西是很累人的，但这尝起来棒极了。你知道，我以前只吃过一次自己的肉。”

汉尼拔歪了歪脑袋，“是吗?”

“是的。我当时一个人在深海钓鱼，年轻、愚蠢、经验不足。20多岁的时候，你很容易觉得自己战无不胜，如果你真的很强壮那就更容易有这样的感觉了。我没有带足够的食物，因为海岸边有许多鱼上钩，所以我想离岸之后应该能抓更多，现在不用带任何额外的食物徒增重量。好吧….但是之后没有鱼上钩，而且我迷路了。我是说，你可以想象事情之后的发展了。我不知道自己到底吃了多少，不过我吃了一两天的腿肉，然后才终于钓到些什么。”

汉尼拔笑了，他被威尔的故事迷住了。他知道他现在可以告诉威尔他第一次吃人的经历了，但他不打算这么做。他点了点头，“人在饿的时候会不择手段。真正的饥饿是对人类极限的考验。”

威尔决定打探一下，“你最饿的一次是什么时候?”

汉尼拔直视着他的双眼，但眼神里没有一丝暖意，“我很年轻，也很冷。”

汉尼拔没有再说什么，只是把剩余的炖肉拿到厨房里去了，威尔从没见过汉尼拔吃剩下自己做的饭菜。逼迫汉尼拔回答让威尔很不好受，但他还是忍不住去问。现在威尔已经向汉尼拔公开了他所有的秘密，他自己也应该被允许问汉尼拔一些问题，这样才公平。

汉尼拔坐下来，给自己又倒了一杯酒，“我不会为了收割人肉而杀人。这不是长久之计，威尔。”

威尔皱起眉头，“那我可以帮到什么?”

“到时候我会告诉你的。”汉尼拔叹了口气。

威尔以为他们现在在吵架，但以前他们吵架时，汉尼拔并没有和他发生性关系。那天晚上洗完碗后，汉尼拔的手留连在威尔身上，不想离开他一分一毫。这不仅仅是对威尔身体能力的迷恋，还是一种正常的性兴奋感。即使他们只是坐在火炉边聊天，两人依然停不下亲吻与爱抚对方。

“今晚你想在上还是下?”汉尼拔在他耳边喃喃道。

“我可以当上吗?“ 威尔把手伸向汉尼拔的背部下方，汉尼拔迫不及待地吻了他。

汉尼拔点点头，脱下威尔的衬衫，目光在他的胸部徘徊。威尔停了下来，然后气恼地把双臂交叉在胸前，“汉尼拔，停下。”

汉尼拔无辜地眨了眨眼睛。

“别装傻，自从我告诉你我的愈合能力之后，你对我的身体的态度就很奇怪。你看我的眼神就像我是一块肉。”威尔的脸红了，他不想承认这个比喻有点耐人寻味。

“但另一方面，你似乎选择无视我的癖好。”

“我不是忽视它，只是这不是我们性生活中重要的事情。你不会杀我的，即使你想杀我，我也确定不了你是否能做到。我们不应该拿命打赌。当你不想再去谋杀时，我们会好好谈一谈。直到那时，我才不会对此感到奇怪。你也可以试着这么做。”

汉尼拔凑到威尔双腿之间，耐心地亲吻着他，与他的眼睛对视，“我一直都觉得你那么出色，你美丽的思想是世上唯一能够理解我的事物。知道你的身体有着同样惊人的天赋…能够完美地容纳我，如此摄人心魄。

威尔微微一笑，脸红得更厉害了，嘴里嘟囔着，“快去拿润滑油。”

汉尼拔从床上起身。威尔脱下衣服，加快了速度套弄着他的勃起。汉尼拔认为他是完美的，不是一个怪胎，一顿饭，但是是完美的。

汉尼拔也裸着身体回来了。威尔爱着汉尼拔的身体。他肌肉发达、结实、并且美丽。他把汉尼拔拉进怀中吻了他。汉尼拔抓住他的肋侧，摩擦他的胸膛，知道有人在吻你时还心心念念着你的器官是一种很奇怪的感觉。

威尔把汉尼拔推倒在沙发上，抚摸他的大腿，然后用力拍打他，挑逗他的穴口。“我很意外。”威尔吻了吻汉尼拔的臀部，“你平常表现得如此强势，我真的很震惊你今晚竟然不想当上面的那个。”

汉尼拔微笑着，手插入威尔的发丛中，“你和我一样清楚，插入的一方不一定就等于控制者，反之亦然。我决定，考虑到今天我身体里有那么多属于你的东西，我可以承受更多。”

威尔迎上他的眼睛，打了个寒颤。汉尼拔可以用他的语言做出致命的事情。威尔哑口无言，他微笑着把自己埋进汉尼拔双腿间，舔着穴口的边缘，鼻子按压着他的双囊，试图把自己淹死在汉尼拔的气息里。汉尼拔扯住威尔的头发，发出被取悦了的感叹，将臀部更加地往上顶。

威尔用舌头戳入了深处，贪婪地吮吸着，双手包裹着汉尼拔结实的臀瓣。  
“你在渴望什么。” 汉尼拔说，语气中略带着挑逗的意味。

威尔哼了一声，把拇指探进了穴口。然后他退了出来，贪婪地吻着男人的大腿，把润滑油涂在手指上，迅速地打开了汉尼拔。

在威尔能回过神之前，汉尼拔已经扩张好了。他把威尔摁倒在床上，扭转他们的姿势，然后把自己压到威尔的上面，熟练地抓住他的阴茎，把它塞进自己的身体里。

“避孕套！”威尔咬牙切齿地提醒。

汉尼拔笑了笑，继续他的动作：“威尔，请回想一下我今晚的食材都是什么。我觉得这没有必要。”

当汉尼拔开始扭动臀部时，威尔倒抽了一口冷气。他微微仰起身子，感觉他整个身体都被汉尼拔的炽热吸住了。

汉尼拔的手迅速地掐住了威尔的喉咙。威尔闭上眼睛，粗喘着气。汉尼拔轻柔地攥紧了他，然后放开了手，“你很漂亮。”

汉尼拔开始抚摸着威尔的胸部和腹部，在骑着一根阴茎的同时用手指勾勒出威尔皮肉下的器官。威尔呻吟得更大声了，“操…你这个变态。”

汉尼拔用力掐住了他，威尔在痛苦与快乐中弓起腰，”汉尼拔! “

汉尼拔微微一笑，低下了头轻轻地啃咬威尔的肩膀。威尔再也无法忍受，抓住汉尼拔的臀部，把自己高挺着的阴茎狠狠撞入，操纵着汉尼拔的身体，让他在自己身上弹跳着。

汉尼拔用尽全力咬住了威尔，撕破了他的皮肉。威尔低喘着，啜泣着，射在了汉尼拔的身体里。

汉尼拔坐起来，沾沾自喜地嚼着威尔的肉。他抚摸着自己，迫不及待地摇摆着身体，然后在威尔的胸膛上低吟着达到了高潮。

威尔喘着气，将自己的身体恢复完好，把汉尼拔拉近身来，意乱情迷地深吻着他，品尝着自己的血肉。威尔无法否认这对他来说是多么的色情，他确信汉尼拔也有同感。

威尔打断这个亲吻，抬眼看着坐在他身上的汉尼拔，“我们…真的需要谈一谈了。”

汉尼拔点点头:“当然。你有这个能力不等于你会自动允许某件事。如果我做过头了，请接受我诚恳的歉意。那一刻攫住了我那个念头。”

“我喜欢那样，汉尼拔。”威尔笑了，“我真的很感激。但我们可能得订个规矩，这样在做爱时你就不会掏出我的内脏了。”

“你确定吗？”汉尼拔歪了歪脑袋，“因为我是可以负责事后清理的。”

“天哪…”威尔呜咽着，咬着嘴唇，“…我们不一定非要这么玩。”

汉尼拔邪恶地笑了。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 与上一章相同。 明确的，自愿的性暴力和血腥。 还有，从技术上讲，在性交时切开身体。  
> 译者：可能有些元素比较猎奇，不是所有人都可以接受注意⚠️  
> 如果你喜欢阅读此文，请大力留下kudos叭💗💗

威尔感到坐立不安，全身不由自主地打冷战。当他和汉尼拔开始这段恋爱关系之后，心无顾忌地坐下来，接受汉尼拔的心理治疗变得出乎意料地困难。你是认真的吗？在知道真相后还在用繁琐的客套话打发彼此？简直是痴心妄想。威尔不可能毫无顾忌地坐在沙发上，跟一个把谋杀作为运动的心理医生倾诉他的情绪。好吧，他杀人不全是为了运动，但绝对不是因为他缺乏食物。

自从他们开始频繁地见面不到一周后，汉尼拔就在办公室里粗暴地要了威尔。男人有力的手臂把威尔摁进躺椅里，将男孩的两腿挂在肩上。那是一场绝妙的性爱。但在完事之后，汉尼拔便开始不停地为“缺乏专业精神”而道歉。那是最后一次汉尼拔在办公室里碰他，而他也此后拒绝了威尔在办公室里提出的任何建议。威尔不自觉地露出了笑容，装作在听着一旁汉尼拔的滔滔不绝，继续沉浸在那天下午的回忆中。

“威尔。威尔。威尔！”

威尔猛地抬起眼睛，“嗯？”

“这非常粗鲁，我正在与你谈论一个议题。”汉尼拔直白地评论，皱起了眉头，“我知道你最近心烦意乱，但如果你能在交谈时表现一些尊重，我会非常感激。”

“…你怎么能假装一切都正常？”威尔靠在椅背上长叹，“我们昨天吃掉了我的一只手。”

汉尼拔顿了一下，抬眼看着威尔，“我们还有一件更重要的事情需要解决。”

“这是一个双关语吗？操他的……”威尔烦躁地揉着脸，“类似什么？人类图腾柱？我甚至不能集中精力。杰克又要找阿比盖尔麻烦？尼克·博伊尔？我…”他端详着汉尼拔的脸，不可置信地睁大了眼睛，” ...不，不会是阿比盖尔又......”

汉尼拔噘起双唇，“这是自卫行为，我当时在场。她被攻击了，而她割收鹿内脏的肌肉记忆被触发了...但我们都明白，没人需要知道真相。否则她已经会在她父亲的房子里被绞死了。我相信你会替她保守秘密的。”  
威尔考虑了一下，点了点头，“我有在守住你的秘密，但你是完全地在故意杀人。天哪，我到底让我自己搅进了什么……”

汉尼拔换上了一副充满慈爱的笑容，“既然她对我们如此信任，我相信我们应该给予她对这份信任的回报。她也值得知道我们的秘密，还有你的情况。”

“…我还以为为我们要保密呢。”威尔小声嘟哝着。治疗师和他们的病人，无论情况如何，都不应该在一段罗曼蒂克关系中。如果事情暴露，他们将受到严格的审查。而在目前的情景下，这都绝不是两人理想的结果。

“阿比盖尔，在很多方面上，都是我们的女儿。她也确实应该知道我们的情况。你想要亲自告诉她吗？我不会强迫你一个人去做。”

威尔抿起嘴唇，最后叹了口气，“好吧，但我们只能告诉她，因为我相信她不会说出去的。”

汉尼拔满意地点了点头，“没问题，我期待着在下周六午餐时见到你们。”

威尔眯起眼睛上下打量着汉尼拔，但决定什么也不说，“我需要带什么吗？”

汉尼拔微笑：“我希望你能早来一个小时，帮助我的准备工作。”

—————————————————————————————

威尔敲了敲门，感到不耐烦与由衷的不安。这将是汉尼拔第二次食用他的身体，但威尔还是需要时间适应。他们上一次有着肾上腺素和愤怒作为催化剂，但现在他真的感到有些害怕。如果他的器官没有长回来呢? 如果汉尼拔做得太过火了呢? 如果他就是这样打算的呢?

汉尼拔带着愉悦的笑容，穿着非常随意：“真是太巧了，你来到的时间正好。亲爱的，进来吧。”

威尔低下头，默默对这个昵称感到高兴。“那么，呃，菜单上有什么？”

汉尼拔有力的手搂住威尔的腰，“腰子馅饼，当然我会先征得你的同意…威尔? 威尔，你在紧张。我还有很多别的肉可以——”

“不! 不用，我很好。我只是，昨晚喝了点酒，这会不会让我的味道变得奇怪?“ 威尔不禁叹气，这一切都太奇怪了。

汉尼拔微微摇头：“只要你冷静下来，肉质应当是没问题的。刚取下来的肉会很鲜美。”

“呃，那么，一个肾就够了吗?”

汉尼拔礼貌地微笑，领着威尔来到地下室: “不，我需要多个。”

他们在手术台前停住脚步。虽然那个角落被灯光充分地照明着，但对威尔来说台面上的光线依然昏暗，令人畏怯。汉尼拔迈着稳定的步伐走向墙边，从衣架上取下一件实验服。威尔脱下衬衫，在看到汉尼拔的打扮后皱起了眉头: “好吧，我承认我不是那么喜欢医院，也不喜欢医生...当然不包括你。但我们能不能让它不那么…吓人？不穿外套，不戴手套和口罩。你可以直接开始切我，不用担心我会生病。怎么讲，你其实现在就已经像是在吃我一样。”

汉尼拔思考了片刻，然后向他点头示意：“这很合理，但我想你至少需要一张脖下垫纸?”

“我光着身子就好了，我绝对不会把血弄到这件毛衣上，但我…真的不想被当作一个病人对待。”

汉尼拔点点头，准备洗手，威尔便脱下衣服，躺在台子上。

不到一会，汉尼拔拿着针头回来了。威尔有些不安地咬紧下唇，感受着脉搏强劲地在皮肤下跳动。汉尼拔将针头熟练地扎进威尔的手臂，低声向他保证这只是局部麻醉。威尔很快就感受到了药效，他在医学方面绝对地信任汉尼拔。威尔嘴角上扬，缓缓呼出一口气。

汉尼拔也向威尔回以微笑，轻吻他柔软的嘴唇，然后掌控着手术刀在威尔的腹部割下一道弧度。威尔发出一声轻柔的叹息，眼睁睁地看着他的身体在汉尼拔手中绽放开来。汉尼拔再次切下，尽可能地让威尔的器官暴露在空气中。汉尼拔缓缓低下头，在威尔暴露着的血肉上方嗅了嗅，这让威尔的心跳停止了一秒。

“我只是在确保它们的可食用性。”汉尼拔安抚着威尔，用一种奇特而颇有着迷的方式地抚摸他露出的肠子。

威尔喉咙中不受控制地漏出一声低吟。他不知道怎样去定义体内器官被爱抚的感觉，但他也无法清楚地感受到汉尼拔的触摸，这种情绪很奇怪。他不清楚自己到底是感到害怕、不安、还是被性唤醒了。很有可能三者都是。而这些可爱的反应并没有逃过汉尼拔的眼睛。

“我正在切除这个器官，请放缓呼吸。”汉尼拔轻声安慰，“好男孩。”

威尔感到一阵隐痛，便更加把精力集中在保持胸腔伤口不闭合和肾脏再生上。

汉尼拔轻触着肠子光滑的表皮，“我有必要向你致谢。无论你最后可否愈合，这都是你对我完全信任的展示。你字面意义上地对我敞开了心扉。”

威尔的身体不禁抽搐。这是错误的，汉尼拔不应该在这里如此赞扬他。耻辱的情绪涌上心头，却同时激起了某种背德的兴奋感，让他将嘴唇咬得更紧。汉尼拔愉快地微笑，修长的手指像是在梳理威尔的卷发一样，顺着威尔的血管往下滑动。威尔想要放声呻吟，但这可能对他们俩来说太越界了。他感到自己在低声抱怨着，后悔拒绝穿上原本可以当作屏障的病服。

汉尼拔的笑容扩大了：“你的肾脏又长回来了。亲爱的，你太棒了。你准备好让我再将它取下来了吗？我只需要这最后一片了。”

威尔只好点了点头，希望能尽早结束这一切。

汉尼拔低下头又闻了闻他的肾脏，威尔看着这一切，不禁心跳加速。汉尼拔观察着威尔的表情，又将目光移到了他半勃起的下身。汉尼拔咧嘴一笑，亲吻了那只新鲜的器官。威尔挣扎着，发出充满矛盾的呜咽声。汉尼拔又缓缓地吻了它，然后张开两片嘴唇，一口咬上了那美味的肾脏。

威尔难堪地呻吟着。他粗喘着气把手挪下来，松散地抓着汉尼拔的头发，两腿在体内翻腾欲望的控制下微微张开，这感觉很怪异却也很美妙。汉尼拔后退了几步，嘴中咀嚼着，品味着他从威尔身上偷来的美食。不过一会，他又快速地收割下器官剩余的部分。威尔颤抖着轻声吸气，没有来得及对这短暂的疼痛做出反应。

“混蛋……”威尔羞恼地咕哝道。

汉尼拔温和地摩挲着威尔胸腔壁的内侧，陈述道，“你一点也不生气。”

“我的确没有。过来，我也想尝尝我的味道。”

汉尼拔吻了他，让他的口腔充满鲜血一样咸涩的铜味。威尔仰起脖颈轻叫着汉尼拔的名字，不再掩饰自己的欲望。汉尼拔的另一只手往下移，开始诚心诚意地抚慰威尔的性器。就在汉尼拔快要以同样的速度套弄威尔的肠子时，门铃响了。

“天呐…”威尔有些懊恼地呻吟道，“我还没有完……”

但威尔知道他们无法继续，阿比盖尔已经在门口等着了。好在他有足够的时间来清理现场，而且身体也接近完全愈合。汉尼拔恋恋不舍地抚摸过威尔的身侧：“我会处理好楼上的。你身边有可以补充能量的水果和水。如果过一会你还没有上来，我会回来查看你的情况。”

汉尼拔换上了一件没有血迹的衬衫，匆匆走到门口，因为自己在这一刻无法穿戴整齐而低声咒骂着。威尔对他来说是个危险的东西，但他却无法不去喜欢这个男孩。汉尼拔调整好表情去迎接阿拉娜和阿比盖尔，勉强露出一个自然的微笑。

“你好，阿拉娜，很高兴见到你。”

“汉尼拔。”她露出真挚的笑容。汉尼拔虽然不介意她在场，但现在不是时候。“我是来送阿比盖尔的。虽然我很想留下来，但我还有奇尔顿的事需要帮忙。”

她在说出这个名字时流露出明显的轻蔑，这让汉尼拔被逗笑了，对一位尽了最大努力却没能成为受人尊敬的专业人士的某人做出了稍有缺乏专业精神的举动。汉尼拔微笑着把一只手放在阿比盖尔的肩上，“很抱歉听到这个消息，也许改天你可以加入我们。”

阿拉娜笑着附议:“我也希望如此，我想念极了你的好厨艺。”

她离开时，汉尼拔友好地向她挥手。阿比盖尔微笑:“她人很好，比我遇到的任何老师都要好。我是说，你也很棒。但是...我以前和我母亲一直相处不好。老实说，现在一切都很糟糕，但我很高兴有这么多人能支持着我。对了，威尔也已经到了吗?”

”他在准备。“汉尼拔轻笑。

威尔几乎踩着点走了出来，但他仍然显得疲惫与有些奇怪。阿比盖尔挑了挑眉毛，但什么也没说。

汉尼拔正了正身:“我的烤箱正在加热，我想让你们两个来一起帮忙。分享做饭的准备过程就像分享食物一样能增进感情。”

威尔虽然有些筋疲力尽，但并没有抗议。看到汉尼拔将两个完整的肾脏放在台面时，他稍稍振作起来，羞愧地意识到那是他的肾脏。威尔脸红了，一言不发地服从着汉尼拔的指示。

“这些看起来真的很新鲜。” 阿比盖尔边帮忙边随意评价了一句，但威尔的双耳已经红得像是烧了起来。

“是的，它们的肉质也十分出色。”汉尼拔赞同，意味深长地注视着威尔。威尔羞恼地发誓要杀了这个不知廉耻的男人，这应该是在卧室门后，而不是在阿比盖尔面前讨论的话题。汉尼拔欣慰地轻哼：“还有，威尔知道了，阿比盖尔。”

阿比盖尔看起来松了一口气，“我当时真的不是故意的，我——” 威尔打断她，“我知道了，这没事的，我保证。汉尼拔和我也有消息要告诉你，好吧，一共有两件事。”

汉尼拔伸手搂住威尔的肩膀，把他从正在揉擀的面团前拉开，注视着阿比盖尔，“威尔和我在一段恋爱关系中。我们在一定程度上在将它保密，但让你知道是出于诚意。”

阿比盖尔好奇地眨了眨眼，嘴角微微翘起，“你们有在保密?”

“是的。”

“我是说，我以为你们至少有一段时间，呃，很亲密。你们都欣然接受了成为我爸爸的机会…而且威尔刚从地下室出来，好像被我打断了什么似的。这一点都不微妙。”

威尔被逗笑了。他喜欢她的犀利与机智，而且他们真的应该正式收养她。也许有一天，汉尼拔会给他戴上戒指，然后他们就会这么做。多么完美地不正常的家庭啊。威尔不甘地停止了这个想法，他不喜欢在一段关系中过度承诺，但拥有一个真正家庭的机会让他无法松手。

“还有一件事，”汉尼拔直截了当地提醒，在一瞬间抓起菜刀，拉起威尔的衬衫然后把他的内脏掏了出来。威尔吓得整个身体僵住了，他听到阿比盖尔从手指缝间透出的尖叫声。汉尼拔平静地抽出刀放在水槽上，“别担心。他很好。”

“你捅了他。像…对尼古拉斯·博伊尔一样，为什么?”

威尔气恼地把他的器官推回去，伤口已经愈合，“我也有同样天杀的问题！你能想到更暴力的方法吗来证明它吗？操，汉尼拔，我的意思是…原谅我的语言阿比盖尔…”

“…你没有死…吗？”阿比盖尔不可置信地打量着他。

“他没有。威尔是非凡的，有天赋的，他的身体会自动痊愈。这就是为什么我们今晚的肾脏如此新鲜。”

“那是我的肾脏。”威尔气恼地啐了一口，他的身体完全康复了。他走到冰箱前拿出杏仁牛奶，汉尼拔家当然会有一些杏仁牛奶，他看也不看就直接喝掉了它，"汉尼拔，别再那样做了。尤其是在阿比盖尔面前。”

“对不起。”

威尔发自内心地笑了，汉尼拔不是一个经常道歉的人。他转了转眼珠，无奈地叹了口气，“好吧。我可能需要睡个午觉，两个肾和一个大伤口比我预想消耗的体力要更多。我在沙发上睡会去，你们两个做饭。”

威尔说完却转身上了楼，在汉尼拔巨大的床上昏睡了过去，直到汉尼拔把他叫醒。

他们边吃边聊天，阿比盖尔对威尔还是有许多疑问，而威尔尽其所能回答了提出的一切问题。看着她和汉尼拔食用自己的肾脏让他感到到满足，像是他的职责就是这样养家糊口似的。这是属于他的家人，威尔这样想着，脸上不自觉地展露出幸福的笑容。

“怎么了？”阿比盖尔也随着威尔露出喜悦的表情。

“没有，没什么事。”

她认真地点点头：“呃...那么从今以后...我们都要吃你吗？我…”

“威尔也知道我的那些活动。”汉尼拔礼貌地补充，“但烹饪不是我狩猎的根本原因。时机未到，我会暂时保密，到时候我会再和威尔详细解释。”他腼腆地与威尔相视一笑，“直到那时，我不想再吃威尔以外的任何食物了。”

“汉尼拔。”威尔的脸变得通红。

“恶心的大人。”阿比盖尔嘻笑，“话说回来，它真的一点都不疼吗?”

“它虽然会痛，但没有其他人想象得那么糟糕。我的神经传输系统可能自己决定关机了？谁知道呢。我不想最后落得被关在玻璃笼子里的下场，所以直到几天前没有第二个人知道我的秘密。”

“汉尼拔是个医生。”她期待地望着汉尼拔。

威尔调皮地做了一个鬼脸，汉尼拔安抚性地握住了威尔的手，“威尔对医疗相关方面有些心理障碍，我不会逼迫他去当我的实验品的。”

阿比盖尔思考了一阵，确信地点了点头，“是的，我能理解为什么威尔不想被当成一只要被解剖的青蛙。但是，这种能力仍然...非常迷人。”

“汉尼拔也这么说。”威尔努力让自己的语气不那么刺耳。“但我不希望因为这件事...被别人用异样的目光看待。尤其被你们俩。”

阿比盖尔歉意地低头，“对不起。”

“这没事。”威尔耸耸肩。“不需要保守秘密，担心被纸划伤的感觉真的很好，毕竟我的厨艺也不像汉尼拔那么娴熟。”

汉尼拔笑容可掬，“亲爱的，也许你至少能熟练地帮我把盘子端到水池那边。”

威尔涨红了脸，起身把餐碟收集成叠。这是一种公平而愉快的劳动分工，他喜欢这样。清洁让他感受到平静，稳定，有条不紊。威尔收拾完了桌子，开始擦洗餐具。

当他在厨房时，他听到阿比盖尔悄声问:“你爱他吗?”

威尔尽量放轻动作，紧张地集中注意力聆听。他还是无法听清汉尼拔低沉的声音中回荡着的答案。他叹了口气，给自己拿了一杯新开的红酒回来。

没有等多久，阿拉娜就来接阿比盖尔回家了。临走前她紧紧地拥抱了威尔，他也微笑着回抱了她。威尔相当肯定这是阿拉娜第一次拥抱他，而他一点也不后悔认识了她。

阿拉娜走了，但他还有另一件事要做。威尔注视着汉尼拔，安静地走回厨房，下定了决心。汉尼拔快步跟随着他：“亲爱的，你生我的气了吗？我真的非常后悔。这不是阿比盖尔应该——”

威尔随意抽出一把刀，近距离检查了它，然后点了点头，坚定地把它塞进了汉尼拔的手里，“选一个客卧，我不会想再在地下室这样做了。”

“…威尔，我想你该休息了。我现在不需要肉了。”

“我不是要喂你。”威尔毫不胆怯地把自己紧贴在汉尼拔的身上，在他耳边低声喘息：“我要你在我体内。”

汉尼拔上下端详了威尔一番，张开嘴想说点什么却又闭上，点头赞同：”跟我来。我们不用去卧室。”

威尔已经知道事情的发展方向了，他飞速地脱下碍事的衣服。汉尼拔也照做了，然后领着他走进餐厅。汉尼拔结实的双臂把他举到桌子上，然后把他移到正中平放。汉尼拔拿起刀，不带停顿地把威尔剖开，然后把他的手伸进威尔的身体，仿佛他属于那里似的。

“你觉得阿比盖尔有没有注意到我把你内脏掏出来的时候，你是怎样发抖的？肮脏的婊子。”汉尼拔弯下腰，用尖锐的，属于食人魔的牙齿，从威尔柔软的腹部上撕下了一块肉。威尔哭叫呻吟着，因为过度刺激而挺动着腰肢。“这对你来说很淫秽吗？让我分享你的肉？也许我会把你的四肢都砍下来，然后举办一个晚餐宴会。我知道你有...暴露癖，你也知道我是怎样的厨师。那些客人满口都会充满着你，品尝着你，对你的肉体赞不绝口。”

为了强调自己的观点，汉尼拔又咬掉了威尔的一大块肝脏，脸上带着血与虔诚的表情咀嚼着。威尔发出了断断续续的呜咽，他快要无法控制自己的欲望，只能渴求着被汉尼拔按在桌子上，任其宰割。

“他妈的！快操我，汉尼拔，操我，求你了，我需要你进去…我…哦，上帝，不要停下来…”他忘我地呻吟着，汉尼拔灵巧的手指滑进威尔的胸骨，刺穿肌肉。

汉尼拔停顿了一下,“润滑剂?”

“不需要。”

“威尔。”汉尼拔低声警告。

“什么？你担心会你伤害到我吗？”威尔咧开嘴，把腿更加张开。

汉尼拔欣赏着这具淫荡的身体，对男孩厚颜无耻的大胆挑衅感到愉悦。“我们的安全词？”

“灯塔。”

汉尼拔将一根血淋淋的手指插进威尔的身体，粗暴地搅动着，使他的身体足够张开，以免自己进入的时候伤害到威尔。他的另一只手像之前一样套弄威尔的肠子，感受着它在掌中细微的蠕动。

他增加到三根手指后又拔了出来。威尔的里面被完全打开了，这让他不寒而栗。

汉尼拔凝视着威尔的眼睛，“我现在要进入你的身体。如果你在这期间说了就算一个字，我都会停下，你就会变得空虚，而你绝对不会享受它。但你允许发出声音，但一个字都不可以说。”汉尼拔停顿了一下，思索着，“当然，如果你感到不舒服或者感到需要说安全词，你将不会受到任何惩罚。这不是在测试你对抗痛苦的毅力，只是为训练你控制发声而已。”

威尔心急如焚地点点头，当汉尼拔的阴茎挺入他体内时，他毫无顾忌地大声呻吟起来。男人给他了一个不赞同的眼神，但威尔自己知道他没有违反任何规定。汉尼拔尽可能多地在威尔的身体上留下咬痕与伤口，脸上布满了血痕和内脏的痕迹。他的牙齿撕裂了威尔的器官和肌肉。汉尼拔把阴茎埋到伤口底下，但只是轻轻地挑逗抽弄，保持威尔的饱胀感。

威尔感到精神抖擞。但当他盯着汉尼拔打开自己的胸腔，凝视着自己脆弱的心脏，威尔感到腹部的什么突然收紧了。他抬头惊恐地看着汉尼拔。

“别担心，我不会伤害它的。”汉尼拔弯下腰温柔地亲吻他的心脏，“我绝对不会的。”

汉尼拔爱抚着它，再次吻了那块怦怦直跳的肌肉，下唇勾勒出它的轮廓。他向威尔瞥了一眼，张开双唇然后紧紧地抿起，用牙齿顶住了威尔的心脏，轻柔地按压。

“哦天啊。”威尔在震惊中脱口而出。他怎么可以这样做？汉尼拔可以轻而易举地咬掉他的心脏。但他的勃起却因此难堪地抖动了一下。

“不知廉耻。”汉尼拔评论，他开始后退并抽出他的手。威尔发出了痛苦的呜咽。

“不，求你！“威尔几乎快要控制不住自己。他把汉尼拔推倒，扭动的身体贴在男人身上。汉尼拔出于惊讶和好奇允许了这种行为，让威尔开始大开大合地骑他。当威尔伸手去抚摸自己的时候，发现自己的肠子已经开始溢出来，不再被皮肤或细胞膜包裹在身体原位。他难耐地呻吟着，开始在湿滑的肉绳上套弄滑动他的勃起。他也感到汉尼拔的手在他的肠子里贪婪地摸索。威尔尖叫着把自己操上了一个高潮，在余韵中缓慢地摇晃着臀部。汉尼拔舔了舔嘴唇，在威尔肚子里释放了他的精液。

威尔轻声叹息，然后从汉尼拔身上翻了下去。感谢上帝汉尼拔有一张巨大的桌子。他呼吸得舒适而缓慢，在缓过神来的同时将他散出来的器官收回体内。

汉尼拔浅笑。威尔看起来像个初次被开苞的色情明星，看起来紧张，却是故作端庄地抱着他的肠子，而不是掩盖着他的胸部。此时此刻，汉尼拔想不出比这更激动人心的画面了。他又任性地把手伸进威尔胸上温热的伤口，而威尔直到接近痊愈后才发现它。他仰望着汉尼拔，发出柔和的喘息。他能感觉到另外一个人的脉搏在他体内震动。汉尼拔不舍地抽出他的手指，紧绷的新生皮肤给了他一些阻力，两人同时发出一声满足的感叹。

汉尼拔的念头已经快要飘到他美妙幻想中去了，但此刻他不得不照顾威尔。“我会给你补充水分，让你在床上休息一会。你做到了，真了不起，亲爱的。”

威尔疲惫地笑了笑，“我真的很了不起？这是本来就我的主意。不管怎么说，我还是违反了你的规定。”

“你已经完全达到，甚至超越过了我的期待。然而，不自发的这种行为是不安全的，我们今天晚上或者明天再谈。”

他把威尔擦拭干净，把他安置在二楼的床上。汉尼拔手边总有备用的医疗设备，让他能及时地给威尔补充水分。威尔愉快地哼唱着：“谢谢。”

“当然。”汉尼拔做完了手头上的工作后就在威尔身边躺下。尽管只是傍晚时分，他们俩还是睡了过去，舒服地依偎在对方的怀里。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 预警和上章差不多，请大力留下kudo叭💗

威尔在异常地大量出汗，他从没有经历过这种状况。而且他非常，非常希望杰克没有注意到。但如果他亲爱的上司发现了，威尔可能会把责任推给他奇怪大脑发病的另一种症状。他也许还可以获得杰克的真挚关心，让他请几天假。威尔曾想尽可能多地去用工作埋没自己，去拯救更多的生命。如今他仍然想要帮忙，但是作为切萨皮克开膛手的私人自助餐，他不仅已经给社会做了重大的贡献，同时也承受着精疲力尽的副作用。但杰克不需要知道这些。

“我记得你曾经提出的关于调查内部人员的看法，你说有些人知道些他们不该知道的东西。从法医小组到在现场出现过的当地警察，任何人都有嫌疑。开膛手近期给予我们的压力越来越大。布鲁姆医生也看了你以前的笔记，同意这些案件和那个模仿者有关。你干得不错，威尔，你还有什么其他见解吗?”

威尔不安地吞咽。一两个月前，他可能是能够抓到开膛手的最佳人选，几周前威尔如愿地抓住了汉尼拔。但杰克绝不能找到他，那会让他拥有的一切都毁于一旦。他不希望汉尼拔被关在铁门后，只留下他与阿比盖尔相依为命。汉尼拔甚至可能会透露威尔的秘密。这么多人的生活就会因此被毁，威尔现在必须保护他的家人。

“没有。我不会只检查内部人员。而且那只是猜测而已，我甚至没有想把那些随笔给阿拉娜看。”他感到尴尬，渺小。

杰克笑了，拍着桌子说：“谦虚。你太谦虚了，威尔。好吧，你还好吗？你看起来很累。”

“我…工作了很多。”威尔把重心稍微挪到另一只脚上。

“好吧，快去休息一下吧。”

威尔开车直奔汉尼拔的住宅，途中给他快速发了一条短信，表示他会拜访。尽管汉尼拔不介意威尔打扰他的“工作”，但仍然希望威尔能突击造访之前提醒他一声。

威尔快步走进屋，尝试把外衣挂在衣架钩子上，但它掉在了地上。他知道这会让汉尼拔很恼火，但他现在不在乎，“杰克越来越接近真相了— 非常接近。如果你像我刚才一样放松警惕，他很快就会找到你。最多两个月。”

汉尼拔把威尔拉入一个拥抱，试图消散他身上明显散发出来的焦虑。他抱紧了他的男孩，“不，他不会的。我会计划好一切，亲爱的，他不会抓到我们的。”

“…你不能杀他，那只会带来更多的麻烦。我们需要一个真正的计划。”

“不，我不打算杀掉他。”汉尼拔试图让自己听起来没有被冒犯，但他掩饰得很糟糕。

“真的吗。如果你现在仍然不知道我能力的事，你会怎么打算?”

“噢，我杀你要比杀他容易得多。我们的关系是个秘密，没有人会怀疑。我很可能会绞死你，伪造你的自杀。更有可能的是，我也会把我的罪名推到你身上。

威尔从汉尼拔怀里挣脱出来，瞪大了眼睛，他摇头，“难以置信。那你自己来解决这个乱子吧。”他抓起外套企图离开。

汉尼拔抓住他的胳膊，“威尔。”

“什么？”威尔怒不可遏地说，“你真知道如何让一个男人感到特别。我是说…你试图诬陷我?”

某个意味深长的表情从汉尼拔的脸上掠过，威尔不悦地皱了皱眉，“你要说什么？”

“只是…你表现得十分渴望带有性意味的窒息活动。”

“不是这样的，你那是要直接绞死我！”

“你不会觉得这很色情吗？”

“闭嘴。”威尔羞恼地咕哝着，把汉尼拔推到墙边使劲吻他。汉尼拔把手伸向威尔的喉咙，威尔发现他的意图后用力抓住他的手腕，“你他妈的敢?”

他们在彼此的唇间厮杀了良久，激情在片刻后也一丝没有缓解。威尔依然有些在气头中，但他提出了和解方案：“去煮点咖啡，然后告诉我你的绝妙计划。”

“你看起来心情不错。”汉尼拔挑挑眉评价，走向厨房。

“我的男朋友…或者别的什么，刚刚描述了他是如何策划谋杀并陷害我的。“威尔厉声指责。

“那远非确切的描述，我省略了许多细节。”汉尼拔在摆弄着法式滤压壶时哼着歌。

“我觉得你是想惹我生气。”

“我对你说的都是实话。”

“你真是个混蛋！”威尔急躁地来回踱步，一点也不想去直视汉尼拔，“我竟然因为你不想吃我感到伤心，这很奇怪吗？我也不在乎。我…”威尔长叹，放弃思考其中的意义，“让我们先听听你的计划。”

“既然你如此激烈地抗议，那么先前的计划就不会再被使用了。”汉尼拔踱步走近了他，“威尔，我吃的大多数人在我看来都与牲畜无差，或着是我达到目的的工具。我不会把你与他们相提并论，没有例外。但我们现在的情况…非常不同。这是之前的我无论如何也无法预料到的结果。”

威尔点头，汉尼拔细心地按摩着他的肩膀，把一个热气腾腾的马克杯塞到他手上。威尔小声咕哝了一声谢谢，任由汉尼拔抚摸着他的手臂，引导他放松下来。

“我们的计划已经有了，只要一接到通知就我们可以立即执行。”汉尼拔轻声安抚：“我已经开始准备了，以防万一。我只需要你能接受它。”

威尔点了点头，原本心中翻涌的不安渐渐平静下来。

“我们会离开美国。阿比盖尔，你，还有我。我更喜欢佛罗伦萨，但我们也可以去横滨、里加、或布宜诺斯艾利斯。我在每个地方都有财产，储备基金，和适宜许多场合的护照。为了我们三个，我们会在一起的，作为一个家庭。我很容易能找到工作，我相信你也能做到。给阿比盖尔的教育是必须的。没人会追踪我们的。”他握住威尔的手，“在弗洛伦斯，我愿意让你做我的伴侣，领养阿比盖尔做我们的女儿，血缘关系上是你的女儿，婚姻关系上是我的女儿。我们会在别墅和葡萄园里度过每一个夜晚。很抱歉的是，你不能带你的狗来，但是我们会有地方让你找到新的…流浪狗。我们将在一起生活。”

威尔睁大眼，难以置信地上下打量着汉尼拔，像是看到什么差点让他幸福得晕过去。此时此刻，汉尼拔很脆弱。他对威尔敞开心扉，就像当年汉尼拔剖开他时的自己一样。他可以在这一刻咬紧牙关拒绝他，残忍地让汉尼拔流血不止。但威尔看见了汉尼拔，也看见了他们的未来。这是一份美丽而珍贵的礼物。

威尔握紧汉尼拔宽大的手掌把他拉近，没有亲吻，只是无言地拥抱着他，把头靠在汉尼拔的肩旁。威尔在他的脸颊上小心翼翼落下亲吻，在他耳边轻喃：“我可以，而且我希望在我的余生每天都能见到你，而且这次，我不会忘记这个承诺。”

汉尼拔转过身来，轻易地加深了这个吻，让威尔觉得汉尼拔的身体几乎是他自己的延伸，他们生来就是为了合为一体。亲吻终于间断，威尔向后退了几步，“我可以…让你见识一下我的诚意。”

威尔露出了狡黠的笑容。他知道如何取悦汉尼拔，他也无法形容自己现在有多么快乐。

“…威尔。我们讨论过，我们在性方面会更加小心。”

在他们和阿比盖尔共进晚餐时的事件发生后，威尔在床上连续躺了三天。汉尼拔感到十分内疚，这让威尔感到惊讶。但他了解汉尼拔实际上是在担心弄坏了他的新玩具。他们做爱从来都不是纯洁温和的类型，这快要把威尔逼疯。他知道汉尼拔需要什么，他也同样地需要它。

“你已经好几天没从我身上取过肉了。我需要它，你也需要它。考虑一下…”威尔的嘴唇紧贴着擦过了汉尼拔的耳朵，“一个圆满的结局。”

汉尼拔不由自主地战栗，这最终是威尔的胜利。“但如果我伤害了你……”

“我求之不得。”他舔吻着汉尼拔的脖颈，“这具身体是属于你的。我…我想试一试。我要你这样粗暴地对我…把你自己…放进我的身体里。”

汉尼拔仔细地端详着他。威尔舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，放下杯子后拿起一把刀，“割一个开口，一个小的，我知道你喜欢我的肠子。然后…滑进去。剩下的由我来处理。”

“肮脏的男孩。”汉尼拔饶有兴趣地低语：“在这里?”

“还能在别的地方吗?”威尔咧开嘴。他想起了从前的某个梦境，他梦见汉尼拔在厨房里把他大敞着剖开，而外面正下着大雨。他在惊恐中颤抖着醒来，羞耻地高高勃起着。

威尔脱下衬衣，用手摩挲着汉尼拔的胸口，“这颗心…完全是你的了。我的每一寸身体。”他笑着说，“等我成为你的…伴侣…我们就睡一张床。每一个夜晚，你都可以把手指滑进我…伸进你制造的每一个伤口。”

汉尼拔温柔地吻住他，然后割开了他腹部下方的皮肤。男人跪下来，虔诚地吻着那伤口，仿佛那是威尔的第二张嘴。随着吻的加深，威尔放声呻吟，感受着汉尼拔的舌头灵活探进他的身体，打着圈研磨着每一寸火热的内壁，然后再伸入一根手指撕裂伤口中的肉和薄膜。威尔带着哭腔哀求：“操我…”

汉尼拔并没有对男孩的请求做出任何反应，他的手指却进出得更快了。威尔感到自己被硬生生撕开。他的膝盖发软，想象着汉尼拔强壮有力的双手把他撕成碎片。

汉尼拔抬起头，嘴边沾满了鲜血，“我不想伤害你。我知道这仍然——”

“汉尼拔。请把你的阴茎放进我的身体。如果你让我这么空着，我会发疯的。”

汉尼拔的眼中闪过了危险的神色，他故作镇定地站起了身，“好的，只是请不要勉强自己。”

威尔急不可耐地把汉尼拔滚烫的性器掏出来，把它推进了腹中，两人的身体紧密地贴在一起。他粗喘着，汉尼拔握住了他的腰侧，一次又一次地撞入威尔的深处。威尔咬着嘴唇呜咽：“先别动。请给我一点时间适应。”

当汉尼拔了解到接下来发生的事时，他不禁发出享受的喘息。威尔愈合了自己的伤口，新生的肌肤包围着侵入者，形成了一圈细小的褶皱。汉尼拔低头俯视，看到威尔腹部间形成了一个新的洞口，一个专属于他的入口。他直视威尔的双眼，慢慢地捅入他柔软的内脏之中。威尔发出乖巧安静的呜咽，汉尼拔又开始抽插。

威尔体内很温暖，湿热得不可思议。他的内脏随着汉尼拔的挤压而有规则地挪动，身体适应着这种奇怪的入侵。汉尼拔扣住威尔的肋部，开始加速刺入，欣赏着他身上的皮肤被扯拽而形成的波浪。柔软的肉和脂肪起着缓冲作用，形成舒适的屏障。汉尼拔吻上威尔的双唇，舌间交换着唾液与鲜血。威尔扭动着身躯把身上的男人拉得更近，不再掩饰唇边漏出的喘息与哭泣。

然后汉尼拔把阴茎拔了出来，威尔倒抽了一口气。他的肚子上被操出了一个完美的洞。汉尼拔低吼着将威尔摁倒在地，把他压在地板上，然后把阴茎滑回伤口里。汉尼拔操得更狠，全神贯注地爱抚威尔身体的每一寸肌肤，像是一件珍贵的财产。汉尼拔再次切开了威尔，血和内脏从体内涌出，然后又奇迹般地收回愈合了起来。威尔的身体与他完美地契合，把他缠得更紧了。汉尼拔向上顶腰，勃起的阴茎撑开威尔的内部，在腹部上印出像孕肚般淫秽的鼓胀。威尔隔着自己的皮肤触摸它。汉尼拔因此颤抖。

“射进来。“威尔哀求着。

“威尔。”汉尼拔低吼，尝试拔出自己的性器，但他的龟头被威尔的肌肉紧紧地裹住了。这种新奇的感觉太过强烈，最后将精液全数射进了威尔的身体中。

不用更多的几次冲刺，威尔也呻吟着达到高潮，之后他的身体就不受控制地变得麻木，昏睡了过去。

当威尔苏醒过来的时候，他已经在汉尼拔的浴缸里了，身体正被用一块暖和的毛巾轻轻擦拭着。汉尼拔和蔼地微笑:“亲爱的，你做得非常出色。你是命运赐予我的礼物，每天都是如此。”

威尔疲惫地笑了，“汉尼拔?”

“嗯?”

“我爱你”。

汉尼拔将手伸进威尔还在愈合的伤口，紧紧地拥抱住他，“我也爱你。”


End file.
